por que a mi
by alexbonita
Summary: habla de la separacion de ranma akane y la la entrada campante que propone podran reunirse
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es mi primera por lo que espero que les guste

COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENENCEN, PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SIN MAS LA HISTORIA.

HGGIIUHUI-HABLA NORMAL

_DHUEHFUIHF-PENSAMIENTO_

(GGHF)-PENSAMIENTO PROPIO

Porque a mi

Capitulo1. La promesa

Por Alexandra Loor

NO SE CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE REI, POR LA CULPA DE UNA PERSONA DE UNA SOLA QUE SOLO HISO PROMETER Y LUEGO MARCHARSE.

ESE DIA YA PASO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, TODAVIA LO RECUERDO

FLASH BACK

-AKANE-EL VINO EN LA NOCHE UN DIA HACE UN AÑO A MI HABITACION

ME LEVANTE Y FUI ABRIR LA VENTANA

-SI QUE OCURRE RANMA-ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR QUE SU ROSTRO ESTABA INSEGURO

-me voy-fueron las peores palabras que escucharon mis oídos ese día

-…..que….a donde…..porque…así como así-no sabía que decir me quede en shock

-shhh-poso su dedo indice en mis labios casi me muero

El me abrazo y me dijo

-prometo estar aquí lo antes posible-me dijo con tristeza

-a donde te vas –fue lo unico que dije mientras me abrazaba a el no queria soltarlo y menos sabiendo que se va

-lo siento voy por la cura de mi maldición- aaaaaaa eso era pensé rapidamente pense que se estaba despidiendo para siempre.

-yo quiero ir-no iva a dejar que se vaya solo

-no no puedes el viaje es peligroso y no quiero perderte-era cierto se estaba precupando por mi es increible

-pero…-no pude contestar puesto que el me empeso a besar como si no volvierao eso me parecio puesto que te ivas

Se separo y me dijo que me dejaria una nota-no entiendo-le respondi

Me volvio a besar mientras que posaba sus brasos en mi cintura con otra mano subio por mi espalda y recuerdo que con su dedo aplasto un punto en mi columna de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Me levante pense que era un sueño

Pero no no era un sueo por que en cima de mi escritorio estaba la carta lo que mas temia leer pero que aun asi lo iba a hacer

_Akane :_

_Perdoname por hacerte dormir pero se que lloraras en frente de mi y me harias quedar por lo que decidi irme sin decirte nada pero como hacerlo si se que despues te puedes ir por siemprenpor eso te conte y luego escape perdoname_

_Ademas todavia no tengo el valor de decirte que te amo que te adoro y que por ti hago este viaje por favor perdonme cuando regrese hablare con tigo te lo prometo._

_Te ama ranma saotome_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

RECUERDO QUE INMEDIATAMENTE ME PUSE A LLORAR

DESPUES DE ESO NO RECUERDO NADA MAS QUE SENTI QUE LA FELICIDAD SE FUE PUESTO QUE TU ERES MI FELICIDAD

…..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE AKANE SABIENDO QUE YA PASO UN AÑO DE LA DESAPARICION DEL JOVEN DE OJOS AZUL GRISACEOS, DECIDIO SALIR A ESTUDIAR

SUS AMIGAS YUKA Y SAYURI SABIAN QUE AKANE AMABA A RANMA PERO TODOS PENSABAN QUE HABIA MUERTO NO TODOS ELLLA NO CREI QUE MURIO AUNQUE YA EMPESABA A DUDAR.

-HOLA AKANE-DIJO YUKA

-HOLA YUKA COMO VAS-LO DIJO FINGIENDO UNA SONRISA

-HOLA CHICAS –VENIA CORRIENDO SAYURI A SU ENCUENTRO SALIO UNPOCO TARDE CABE ACOTAR QUE AKANE POR DEPRIMIRSE SE LEVANTA TEMPRRENO Y YA NO LLEGA TARDE

-HOLA-DIJERON AL UNISOLO

LAS TRES ENTRARON AL FURINKAN YA ESTABAN EN EL ULTIMO AÑO DE PREPARATORIA Y NABIKI DECIDIO IR POR RAZONES DE NEGOCIO

AKANE ESTABA TRISTE IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DIAS Y SUS AMIGAS YA SE ESTABAN HARTANDO DE VERLA ASI DEBIA TENER UNA VIDA O POR LO MENOS RECUPERARLA

-AKANE YA SE QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NO, …PERO PODRIAS IR POR FAVOR-DIJO SAYURI

-POR FAVOR AKANE SABEMOS QUE TE GUSTA ESTA CLASE DE EVENTOS-ACOTO YUKA

-LO SE CHICAS PERO YA NO DESEO IR DESDE HACE MUCHO-DIJO AKANE TRISTE

-CLARO DESDE HACE UN AÑO-DIJO UN POCO MOLESTA YUKA

-NO ES VERDAD-REPLICO AKANE

-BUENO….BUENO…PERO VAMOS SIIII…..POR FAVOR-DIJO SAYURI

-PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO ES CIERTO VOY A IR PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN MAS-DIJO AKANE CANSADA DE LO MISMO

-AHHHHHHHH…GENIAL IREMOS JUNTAS-DIJO YUCA FELIZ HASTA EL BORDE

NABIKI PASOESCUCHANDO ESO Y DIJO:

-YO DE TI AKANE AVERIGUO QUIEN PARTICIPA-DIJO ESTO Y SE RETIRO

ELTRIO DE CHICAS QUEDO ALGO CONFUSAS PERO AKANE ESTABA ALGO MAS FELIS ALGO QUE NO SE VEIA EN ELLA PERO ESTABA FELIS SALDRIA POR FIN CON SUS AMIGAS DESPUES DE TANTO

EL DIA DEL EVENTO

AKANE ESTABA FELIZ IRIA POR FIN DESPUES DE TANTO A UN EVVENTO DEPORTIVO SE CENTIA EMOCIONADA Y MUY FELIZ SE PREGUNTABA QUIEN SERIA EL CAMPEON DE ESTE AÑO PUESTO QUE EL CAMPEON ANTES SIEMPRE ERA UNA PERSONA CON OJOS AZULES

LAS TRES CHICAS SALIERON Y SE DIRIJIERON AL EXPRESO DONDE IRIAN A TOKIO PARA VER EL EVENTO

AL LLEGAR LA CIUDAD LES SOLPRENDIO LA ULTIMA QUE FUERON FUE HACE TRES MESES DIFINITIVAMENTE HABIA CAMBIADO TODO.

ALCANZARON A LLEGAR CON CINCO MINUTOS DE ANTES DE QUE EMPIESE EL EVENTO LAS TEES ENTREGARON LOS TIQUETS Y ENTRARON AL LUGAR A COLOCARSE RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ENTRE Y LES ROBE ALGUN ASIENTO QUE HUBIERAN QUERIDODESPUES DE DEDUCIRLO SE CENTARON LAS TRES ALADO DE LA PARED EN DONDE AKANE QUEDABA ALADO DE MAS ASIENTOS VACIOS TIEMPO DESPUES LOS ACIENTOS QUEDARON CUBIERTOS POR UN PAR DE JOVENES PERVERTIDOS QUE AL VER AKANE DECIDIERON SENTARSE CON EL FIN DE COQUETEAR COSA QUE A ELLA NO LE AGRADO.

ELCONCURSO EMPEZO DIERON UNA LISTA DE NOMBRES DE CIERTOS PELEADORES Y AL ULTIMO DIERON A LOS MEJORES EN DONDE TODO MUNDO QUEDO BOQUIABIERTO

_ORADOR HABLA:_

_TAMBIEN PRESENTANDO AAAAAAAAAA_

_RANMA SAOTOME_

_TODOS LO CONOCEN Y SE QUE LA MAYORIA QUEDO BOQUIABIERTA PERO EL ESTA DE VUELTA_

…

NO PODIA CREERLO EL EL QUE ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON ESTABA DE VUELTA AHÍ PELEANDO ENTRANDO COMO SIEMPRE SOLPRENDIENDO A TODOS COMO EL DIA QUE LLEGO HISO SU ENTRADA CAMPANTE CUANDO ENTRO SOLPRENDIENDO A TODOS HACIENDONOS PENSAR QUE EL ERA UNA CHICA.

….

DESPUES DE AQUELLA ENTRADA DE RANMA SOTOME LAS BATALLLAS COMENZARON EL MUY ACLAMADO NO SALIA TODAVIA Y DESPUES DE UNAS TRES BATLLAS SALIO

EL PELEO COMO SIEMPRE PERO AKANE NOTO QUE ESTABA MAS RAPIDO QUE SU AGILIDAD HABIA AUMENTADO, QUE LE VOLVIA A PONER EN CARA QUE AINQUE ELLA MEJORO BASTANTE LE DEMOSTRBA QUE NO ERA TODAVIA TAN BUENA COMO EL.

DESPUES DE LA BATALLA RANMA CON SU VICTORI FUE APLAUDIDO ESPERANDO QUE GANE TODO EL CONCURSO, PERO EL EMPEZO A VER A TODO EL AUDITORIO HASTA QUE LA VIO AHÍ SENTADA MIRANDOLO CON DUDA COMO SI NO CREYERA QUE EL ESTUVIERA AHÍ SEGUI CAUSANDO ESE EFECTO EN LAS MUJERES FUE LO UNICO QUE PENSO E ESE MOMENTO.

AKANE SE PUSO A RECORDAR HASTA QUE SINTIO UNA MIRADA ERA LA DE RANMA MIRANDOLA CON SU EGO EN ALTO DEMOSTRANDOLE QUE NO HABIA CAMBIADO MUCHO DESPUES DE TODO PERO AUN ASI ELLA NO PODIA CRRER QUEEL ESTUVIESE AHÍ.

LAS SIGUIENTES BATALLAS FUERON RAPIDAS PERO CUANDO EL ACLAMADO IDOLO SALIA ERA DIFERENTE ERACOMO SI QUISIERA POSPONER O ALARGAR ALGO POR QUE SE MOVIA LENTO PERO NUNCA DEJABA DE MIRAR A UNA CHICA COQUETA QUE SE PERCATABA DE CADA MOVIMIENTO Y DE SU MIRADA.

ASI FUE TODO TODO DE TODO LAS BATALLAS TERMINARON Y GANO RANMA Y MIENTRAS ERA ACLAMADO REGRESO A VER LA CHICA DE OJOS COLOR AVELLANA PERO SU EMOCION CAMBIO DE REPENTE PUESTO QUE LA VIO ESTADON ACOSADA POR LOS JOVENES DE COMIENZO QUE TRATABAN DE ROBARLE UN BESO, AKANE NO SE LES AGUANTO MAS Y LE DIO UN PUÑETASO AL PRIMERO DEJANDOLO INCOCIENTE Y EL OTRO ESQUIVO EL PUÑETAZO Y SE ACERCO ABRASANDOLA Y ACORRALANDOLA LAS AMIGAS INTENTARON AYUDARLE PERO NO PUDIERON POR QUE EL TIPO LAS EMPUJO TIRANDOLAS AL SUELO.

RANMA NO AGUANTO SONREIR CUANDO AKANE GOLPEO AL PRIMER TIPO PERO SE ENCOLERISO CUANDO VIO QUE EL OTRO COGIO Y LA ABRAZO POR ATRÁS Y DESPUES EMPUJO A LAS COMPAÑERAS DE CURSO

RANMA SALTO HACIA ALLA CON LA MIRADA DE SOLPRESA DE TODOS EL TIPO NO SE HAVIA DANDO CUENTA QUE EL CAMPEON DE ARTES MARCIALES NO ESTABA EN EL RIN SI NO DETRÁS DE EL.

AKANE SE ASUSTO AL SENTIRLE CERCA PERO QUE PODIA HCER SI LA TENIA INMOVILISADA Y CON UNA PISTOLA EN LA ESPALDA.

RANMA CON RAPIDES LE RETIRO LA PISTOLA Y AMBOS CHICOS SE PUSIERON A PELEAR AKANE REPIRO ONDO SABIA QUE RANMA GANARia la pistola ya no tenia BALAS POR QUE RANMA LES RETIRO ASI QUE ELLA TOMO A SUS AMIGAS Y LES DIJO:

-VAMONOS

-PERO AKANE EL ES RANMA

-LO SE PERO NO ESTOY LISTA PARA HABLAR CON EL-DIJO NERVIOSA

-DEACUERDO –DIJERON AMBAS CHICAS

SALIERON DESPACIO PERO NADIE ENGAÑA TAN FACILA A RANMA POR LO QUE TERMINO LA BATALLLA CON UN PATASO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y HACIENDO QUE SE GOLPEE CON EL MURO, EL SAILO TRAS AKANE Y SUS AMIGAS

AL SALIR SE TOPO CON MUCHAS ADMIRADORAS DE HACE UN AÑO SE NOTA QUE NO LO HAVIAN OLVIDADO, AKANE APROVECHO ESTO Y APRESURO SU PASO AL TREN EL TRIO DE CHICAS ENTRO CON LAS JUSTA EN EL ULTIMO TREN

ESTABAN CANSADAS Y ESTABAN JADEANDO DEL CANSACIO

NO QUERIAN HABLAR PUESTO QUE TEMIAN ENFADAR A CUALQUIERA DE LAS TRES.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez hay va el capitulo 2 espero que les guste

Otra vez haciendo notar que los personajes pertenecen a rumiko takahashi y hago las historias solo por diversión no con sentido de lucro, así pues la historia.

POR QUE A MI

CAPITULO 2. QUE HACES AQUÍ

POR ALEXANDRA LOOR

AKANE LLEGO EXAUSTA A CASA, Y LO PRIMERO QUE TUBO QUE ENFRENTARSE FUE A TODA SU FAMILIA MIRANDOLA EXTRAÑO ELLA NO ENTENDIA POR QUE LA MIRABAN EXTRAÑO, KASUMI ESTABA CON SU SIEMPRE FELIZ SONRISA MIENTRAS QUE SOUN Y TENDO LA MIRABAN EXTRAÑO,(GENMA POR SUPUESTO TODAVIA VIVE AHÍ EN ESPEAR DE SU HIJO PARA QUE SE HAGA CARGO DE EL JEJEJEJEJE ESO NADIE LO CRRE)

-HOLA HERMANITA-DIJO NABIKI EN SENTIDO DE BURLA-TE TOPASTE CON ALGUIEN

AKANE SE ENFADO PODRIA SER QUE ELLOS SUPIERAN ALGO QUE ELLA NO-NO CON NADIE POR…..IBA A IR ALGUIEN-PREGUNTO COMO SI NADA

NABIKI SOLPRENDIDA DIJO- NO POR PENSE QUE TAL VEZ HIRIA KUNO O ALGUIEN POR EL ESTILO-MINTIO NABIKI COMO SI NADA, CASI METE LA PATA, DE ESO SE DIO CUENTA AKANE PUESTO QUE MIRO POR UN RATO A SU PADRE Y ESTABA INTENTANDO DE RESPIRAR MAS TRANQUILO.

_QUE ESTARAN TRAMANDO ALGO ME OCULTAN DEBE SER TAMBIEN LA LLEGADA DE RANMA PERO QUE HACE EL AQUÍ EN JAPON EL DIJO QUE REGRESARIA PERO YA NO QUIERO HABLAR CON EL ESTOY ENOJADA NI UNA SOLA CARTA MANDAR ES UN INGRATO-PENSO AKANE MUY MOLESTA_

AKANE DECIDIO RETIRARSE A SU HABITACION PARA PENSAR LO NECESITABA UN MONTON

ABRIO LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION Y VIO LA VENTANA ABIERTA

SE PREGUNTO QUEPOR QUE NO HABIA CERRADO LA VENTANA SI SIEMPRE LO HACIA AUNQUE FUERA POR RESPOSABILIDAD

CERRO LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION Y NO PRENDIO LAS LUCES POR QUE NECESITABA PENSAR EN LA APARICION DE SU PROMETIDO SI ES QUE SEGUI SIENDOLO

SE ACOSTO BOCA ABAJO NO QUERIA ENFRENTARSE AL MUNDO Y MENOS AL QUE SE PRESENTABA EN ESE MOMENTO

DE ESA FORMA ELLA SE QUEDO DORMIDA PERO SIN NOTAR UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA QUE ALGUIEN MUY CONOCIDO DEJO ALENTRAR POR UN MOMENTO A SU HABITACION CABE SEÑALAR QUE ENTRO POR LA VENTANA

…

Al dia siguiente ella se levanto y vio una pequeña nota escrita en el papel:

"_espero verte en el furinkan"_

"_no faltes y ve al salir detrás del gimnasio te reto"_

Quien era aquella persona que osaba desafiarla habia mejorado y mucho e incluso pudo vencer a shampoo y ukyo kodachi no era la gran cosa pero aun asi la vencio aunque cada una de ellas peleo injusto.

Ella se vistio no iva a faltar a clases y peor a llegar tarde por no esa nota no cambiaba nada ademas por que lo haria ni que fuera la gran cosa pensaba akane con una decicio solpresiva

…

Ella llego temprano al colegio, hablaba animadamente con susu compañeras cuando se escucho el timbre todos se centaron alegres y tiempo despues el profesor entro y comunico que habia una alumno nuevo, todos se quedaron pensando quien podria ser pues nadie habia escuchado ningun rumor por que generalmente se escuchaba a unque sea la mitad pero bueno.

Se escucho golpes en la puerta, el maestro dijo puede pasar y la puerta se empezo a abrir con la duda instalada en los rostros de la juventud, la puerta se abrio totalmente y con un paso se dejo ver el rostro todos estaban desesperados por verle el rostro.

….

Porque a mi, porque a mi, porque a mi, porque a mi, porque a mi-decia akane asustada y enojada

-tranquila akane esto pasara-dijo yuka

-si es cierto todos se olvidaran de lo sucedido-dijo sayuri no muy convencida

-no mientan es mentira saben que nadie se olvidara de esto-dijo akane

_FLASH BACK_

_ENTRO EL ALUMNO NUEVO Y SE DEJO VER LA CARA _

_NO ERA MAS NI MENOS QUE RANMA SAOTOME TODOS SE QUEDARON BOQUIABIERTOS Y SE QUEDARON VIENDO A AKANE CON DUDA Y SOSPECHA SOBRE LO QUE SENTIA HACIA ESTE PERSONAJE._

_EL SALUDO CON TODOS, BUENO CON LA MAYORIA YA QUE SI LOS CONOCIA LA OTRA MITAD NO IMPORTABA._

_DESPUES SE ACERCO A SALUDAR A AKANE Y COMO EL HABIA SALUDADO CON BESO EN LA MEJILLA A LAS CHICAS LO IBA HACER CON AKANE PERO AKANE LE DIO LA MANO EL SE RESINTIO ASI QUE LE DIO LA MANO, PARECIA QUE DESPUES DE ESO SE IBA A SENTAR PERO NO SOLTABA LA MANO DE AKANE, EL PROFESOR CONTINUO CON LA CLASE EL APROVECHO ESTO Y DE UN TIRON LEVANTO A AKANE, LA TOMO POR LA CINTURA Y LA BESO._

_ASI DE RAPIDO SIN TAPUJOS NI MIEDOS EL SE HABIA ATREVIDO A BESAR A AKNE TENDO, PERO EL NO ES EL UNICO QUE SABE SOLPRENDER POR LO QUE AKANE SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES LE SOLPRENDIO CON UNA TREMENDA CACHETADA. DESPUES DE ESO QUERIA SALIR CORRIENDO PERO O LE DARIA EL PLACER A SU RIVAL Y APUESTO PROMETIDO, _

_POR LO QUE SE CENTO Y SIG algo nerviosas_

_UIO PRESTANDO ATENCION A LA CLASE._

_FIN DE FLSH BACK_

-POR QUE, POR QUE, POR QUE NO ES JUSTO –grito akane

-jejejeje tranquila akane estara todo bien –dijeron sus amigas 

-si claro como no –pendo akane

Despues deeso diez minutos antes de que se acabe el receso Ranma se acerco a donde estaba akane, akane lo sintio pero no le iba a dar el placer al idiota baka.

-puedo hablarte akane-todas las chicas miraron hacia el incluso de otros grados que estababn cerca

-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-fue el grito de todas las chicas al darse cuenta de que era el gran ranma saotome(de grande no le veo se comporta como niño jejejeje ni modo)

Ranma se asusto hacia la reacion de las chicas y su forma de acercarse les recordaba a una persona que el recordaba bien.

Akane se quedo anonadada puesto que no esperaba eso pero era la mejor manera para huir y salir del enrollo si es que acaso podia asi que decidio pararse y salir como si nada pero ranma se dio cuenta y habia aprendido a controlar La mente sin magia y solo con palabras

-chicas la que amarre a akane gana la carrera para tener una cita con ….-dijo ranma

Las chicas no se hicieron esperar y se fueron tras akane, ella no habia escuchado nada cuando fue derrepente atada y amordasada por una compañera de clase.

-gracias –dijo ranma

La chica estaba emocionada tendria una cita con….con quien tendria una cita.

-mi cita cuando y a que hora-dijo la muchacha

-lo ciento pero conmigo no puedes por que jamas dije mi nombre ni ninguno otro por lo que sita no va a ver.-dijo triunfante ranma

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh que boba –grito la chica

-mmnmnmnn aha,mamahgagduyhj-decia akane

-lo siento akane no te escucho te llevare a casa a si como estas-decia ranma triunfante

Akane nego con la cabeza y se empezo a mover brusco, ranma decidio dejarla hablar aunque sea por un momento-aahhhhhhhhh-grito

-dulce musica para mis oidos –penso ranma

Ranam le tapo la boca akane para que dejara de gritar: taskete y akane aprovecho esto y le mordio la mano durisimo (jajajja bien echo)

Auch! Que te sucede!-dijo ranma

Aane aprovecho eso y como estaba atada empezo a saltar con sus dos piernas y cuando vio que ranma iba a perseguirle y sus admiradoras estaban por ahí ella grito:

-miren! Es ranma saotome!

-ahhhh! Es ranma saotome- gritaron todas las chicas

-pero que…..!-grito ranma siendo apresado por todas las chicas

Akane rompio las cuerdas y salio corriendo a su casa, no le importo si acabaron las clases o no solo se fue a su casa, al entrar se encontro con que nodoka estaba en la salita.

Saludo muy cordialmente y decidio marcharse a su habitacion.

-espera-fue lo que dijo nodoka

Akane espero pero no entendia por que nodoka la madre de Ranma estaba hay y especialmente si es que ella no lo conociese.

-claro, que ocurre-dijo akane paciente ytranquila

-mi niña, hace años que no te veia, estas grande y muy bonita-dijo nodoka con su habitual sonrisa

-gracias –dijo akane muy sonrojad

Hay aparecio Soun con Genma ambos casi palidecen cuando ven akane hablando con Nodoka no por que estaba nodoka si no por que estaba akane, ella estaba presente y no se esperaban que estubiera tan tempreno hay en la casa.

-perdon ya llege-dijo una voz en la puerta

Soun y Genma reconociendo la voz pusieron pielde gallina y casi les dio un infarto.

-hola bienvenido-salio kasumi diciendo

-quien es –pregunto akane

-es tu prometido-dijo tranquilamente nodoka

-¡Quien!-dijo akane

-si soy yo- entro diciendo ranma

-¡Que!-volvio a decir akane

-si es tu prometido- dijo Soun

-¡Que!-volvio a decir akane

-si es tu prometido-dijo Genma

-¡Que!-dijo akane

-si eres mia-dijo ranma

-si ese es mi hijo-dijo nodoka

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-dijo akane para luego desmayarse, casi se cae si no fuera por la rapidez de ranma ella hubiera caido.

-akane akane akane-decia mientras la movia un poco para ver si se despertaba

-ahhh que paso-dijo akane mientras se levantaba, pero se centia comoda en unos brazos eso era tenia que abrir los ojos para ver que era lo que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-estas bien-dijo ranma, mientras miraba como akane abria los ojos para luego sorprenderse.

Akane se solprendio y separo de una y eso provoco que se marease para casi caer al suelo si no fuera por su muy querido prometido.

-sueltame-fueron las palabras de ella

-no-dijo tajantemente

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!-grito

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo ranma igual con un grito pero sin demostrar burlar y tampoco el estar molesto

Despues de eso kasumi ayudo a acomodar akane a la mesa como en los viejos tiempos alado de ranma, akane pensaba que eso era el colmo que como podrian comprometerle con el otra vez no lo iva adejar asi no porque la otra vez ranam se fue y esta vez no caeria rendida a sus pies solo debia ignorarlo y ya estaba ganaria la batalla y ranam se iria aunque despues le doliese eso era lo mejor.

-veran como ya saben akane y ranma estan comprometidos-dijo Soun

-y como tal tienen-dijo genma asustado por lo que dirian

-comprometerse pero declarado a todo el mundo-dijo con naturalidad nodoka

-quuuuueeee-fue lo que dijo akane en voz baja disgustado por lo primero y ahora enfada con lo segundo

-¿Cómo?-dijo ranma

-_ahora ranma con lo mismo se nota que el si quiere que se pudra no pienso colaborar en nada esta vez-penso akane_

-pues ranma como sabes hoy hay una fiesta de gala en tu honor por venir a competir que mejor lugar que hoy, no sera el mejor momento para muchos pues la gran mayoria no sabe que estas ahí y eso podria afectar a los auto proclamados prometidos de akane, pero no importa-dijo Soun

_-auto proclamados, claro aprovechando que no estaba se hacen de la sulla ya se veran conmigo que se le acerquen no mas y veran-penso un my molesto ranma_

-deacuerdo-dijo ranma con voz de victoria de cómo si hubiera conseguido un objeto como trofeo pero eso era akane

-no de acuerdo, yo no soy un objeto que se lo dan a cualquiera-dijo akane molesta

_-cualquiera? Pero yo no soy cualquiera-penso ranma_

-pero akane….tu te refieres a ranma…..verdad-dijo nodoka

- lo digo por el…..y…y….y…..por…..el….otro…-dijo agachando la cabeza

-quien es el otro-pregunto ranma, pero observo que su prometida mantenia la cabeza baja y luego miro a su padre y al amigo de su padre tenian la cabeza agachada

-si quieres saber tendras que pagar cuñadito-entro diciendo a ranma

-¡NABIKI NI SE TE OCURRA!-grtio akane

-20.000 yens -dijo ranma

-echo

_FLAS BACK_

_AKANE SE QUE ESTAS TRISTE POR LO DE RAMA ERA LO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LE DECIA PERO NADIE HACIA MAS QUE RESTREGARLO EN LA CARA QUE TE HABIAS IDO, ASI QUE PAPA DECIDIO DARLE UN NUEVO NOVIO A AKANE, AKANE PORNSUPUESTO SE NEGO._

_PERO DESPEUS DE ESO SOUN LLAMO A DECIR QUE NO QUE EL COMPROMISO ARREGLADO NO IBA A SUCEDER, PERO ELLOS SE QUEDARON PICADOS POR LO QUE PLANEARON UNA VENGANZA CONTRA AKANE PUESTO QUE ELLA NO QUERIA AL HIJO DE LA FAMILIA._

_LA VENGAZA FUE LO PERO QUE PUDIERON HACER AKANE._

_AKANE IBA CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE EN LA CALLE CUANDO SALIO EL MUCHACHO E INTENTO COQUETEAR CON AKANE TAL VEZ ME ACEPTE PENSO._

_-NO ME MOLESTEN NO PIERDO EL TIEMPO CON TIGO POR QUE AMO A OTRA PERSONA-FUE LO QUE DIJO AKANE_

_-QUE, AMAS A OTRO-PREGUNTO_

_-SI-_

_-NO LO VOY A AGUANTAR ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS-DIJO ESTO MIENTRAS LA APRESABA EN EL MURO Y LA BESABA LUEGO LA EMPESO A ACARICIAR LA CINTURA, AKANE SE INTENTO DE APARTAR PERO EL NO LE DEJO LA TENIA ACORRALADA._

_DESPUES QUISO PROPASARSE PERO AKANE NO LE AGUANTO Y LE MANDO UN PUÑETASO QUE LO DEJO INCONCIENTE POR POC TIEMPO AKANE APROVECHO PARA CORRER A CASA PERO CERCA DE ELLA EL LE ATRAPO E INTENTO NUEVAMENTE PERO JUSTO LLEGO UKYO Y SHAMPO(YA ERAN AMIGAS)_

_Y LA SALVARON, EL PROBLEMA DE QUE ELLAS LE SALVARAN ERA POR QUE EL LA HABIA DROGADO Y ELLA QUEDARIA MARCADA POR QUE NECESITARIA DROGA PARAESTAR MEJOR, PERO NO SOLO ESO CUANDO INTENTO DE AGARRAR A AKANE EL LE PEGO Y CUANDO INTENTO PROPASARCE LE DEJO RASGUÑOS EN TODA LA CINTURA QUE MOSTRABA SANGRE._

_AKANE EN UN MES SE RECUPERO PERO EL TIPO ESTABA TAN ENCOLERISADO QUE DECIDIO IR A LA CASA CUANDO SABIA QUE NADIE IBA HA ESTAR APARTE DE ELLA POR SUPUESTO Y SE INTENTO DE PROPASAR PERO AKANE LE DIO SU MERECIDO PERO EL SE ENOJO TANTO QUE SACO UNA PISTOLA Y LE DISPARO EN LA PIERNA UNA EN EL ABDOMEN Y EN EL BRAZO PARA ESTAR CON ELLA SEGÚN EL ELLA CON SUS ULTIMAS ENERGIA LO MANDO A VOLAR Y POR SUERTE JUSTO CALLO EN PRICION._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

-QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEE-dijo ranma su prometido soporto todo eso, ese maldito tendria que pagar y bien caro por supuesto

-nabiki por que le contaste-le gritaba akne

-por que…-ranma no le dejo culminar

-akane…tu soportaste eso-dijo ranma

-si ….pero ya esta bien…no hay de que preocuparse-dijo akane para que no salgan las cosa de control

-pero akane recuerda que ese dia casi nos da un infarto al entrar y encontrarte tirada en el suelo y toda tu sangre derramada-dijo angustiada kasumi recordando

-tu lo soportaste,…..pero…pero-decia agachanddo la cabeza sintiendose culpable-pero….pero yo no lo aguanto ete rato me voy a darle su merecido-dijo ranma mientras salia tras el culpable

-espera ranma no sabes quien es ademas no vale la pena-dijo akane

Akane sailo tras el y se agarro de el brazode ranma, ete paro y la miro-que haces….lo defiendes-dijo triste

-no claro que no, perono vale la pena ranma puedes ir a pricion el logro salir y cuando tu entres que sera de mi-dijo akane sin penssarlo era para protegerlo pero no sabia por que aunque se dijo que no siempre hacia lo contrario

-akane-fue lo unico que dijo

Despues se acerco a akane y la iba a besar pero akane se movio.

-lo siento-dijo kane-tengo miedo de que me añe un hombre como el .,…que me hizo daño

-…..¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto

-es…..es…..Kuno…lo siento-agacho la cabeza y se puso a llorar

-no tienes la culpa akane tu no hiciste nada-dijoranma

-si ese es el problema no hice nada, soy una tarada debo morir como meodio-dijo queriendose pegar

Ranma la detuvo y no permitio que eso pasara-akane tu no podias hacer nada estbas drogada y te apuntaron una pistola nadie puede hacer con eso nada pero te salvaron y te salvaste ¿no?¿?

-sip-dijo akane feliz

Se dirigieron a la casasin decir una sola palabra ranma sabia que akane estaba sencible asi que al ir a esa fiesta y declarse prometidos no significaba que akane estuviera deacuerdo pero era un gran avance.

…..

Me costo pero la termine espero que les guste y manden review con gusto los leere jejejejejejeje

Enseri mande reviewwws para saber si esta bien o mal

Y perdonen las faltas ortograficas no soy buena en escritura jajajajajajajajaj


	3. Chapter 3

Gancia Hola otra vez hay va el capitulo 3 espero que les guste

Otra vez haciendo notar que los personajes pertenecen a rumiko takahashi y hago las historias solo por diversión no con sentido de lucro, así pues la historia.

POR QUE A MI

CAPITULO 3. LA FIESTA

POR ALEXANDRA LOOR

La fiesta estaba por comenzar y la familia Tendo llego a la fiesta lo más temprano posible porque una celebridad no puede llegar tarde.

-akane ya tranquilízate-dijo Nabiki en forma burlona

-ya callate –dijo entre dientes akane

De ahí no se volvió a tomar el tema puesto que akane se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que iba suceder en mitad de la fiesta.

La fiesta comenzó con suave vals que invito a todos a bailar y además de eso se ve en una mesa que una pareja no se logra entender.

-akane tenemos que salir a bailar el primer vals-dijo ranma insistiendo

-no –dijo akane totalmente decidida hacer lo propuesto

Así hasta que Nodoka se acerco muy disimuladamente y les dijo

-chicos si no salen a bailar no podrán dar la noticia-dijo la señora sonriendo como si nada

De tal forma que ranma y akane se levantaron y se pusieron a bailar eran la pareja perfecta y sin mencionar lo que llevaban puesto, akane vestía un vestido rojo muy sexy que le marcaba la figura mientras que ranma llevaba un smoking de color negro.

Las músicas cambiaban y las parejas se sentaban, entonces akane tomo a Ranma para sentarse, el no estaba de acuerdo pero al final se sentó

Después empezaron a comer, y sirvieron vino en las mesas todos tomaban vino excepto akane que no estaba de acuerdo, porque la mayoría regresaría borracho e incluso podrían tramar cosas raras en contra de ellos o realizar un plan loco por lo que fue racional.

Y lo que mas temía se empezó a ser cierto por que los mayores de la casa seguían tomando al punto de que casi realizan un escándalo en la fiesta en honor a ranma.

Akane estaba viendo para otro lado cuando los discursos comenzaron para Ranma, en muchos discursos se le agradecía en otros s eles homenajeaba y en otros se reconocía su potencial para las artes marciales haciendo que su ego se elevar y se sintiera superior a los demás en ese momento le invitaron a decir unas palabras.

El se levanto se acerco a la plataforma tomo el micrófono y empezó un discurso agradeciendo a todos sus Fans y a su familia que siempre estuvo en su corazón.

En ese momento cogió el micrófono bajo la plataforma y mientras se iba acercando donde Akane decía:

-hoy estoy aquí también para demostrar agradecimiento a una persona pero lo voy hacer de manera diferente de una manera al estilo Saotome.-esto dijo mientras se inclinaba y provoca risa y sorpresa en los asistentes-akane, la chica que robo mi corazón en este día y en este momento te pido algo que he estado esperando: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-…..-Akane no sabía que responder estaba en shock sabia que esto podría pasar pero no imagino que seria así de esa manera y pensó que tal vez el no se atrevería, pero si lo hiso y si se atrevió.

-Que respondes – Insistió Ranma presionando a una chica que se encontraba en shock.

-….s...si…acepto-todo el mundo grito de alegría y jubilo pero akane no estaba de acurdo totalmente pues porque le obligaron como: fácil Nabiki le mostro unas fotos un tanto no aptas para nadie más que ella misma el punto es que se atrevió tomar fotos de ella bañándose, pero esto hacia enfurecer a la muchacha por que otra vez la estaban chantajeando.

Todo mundo después de bailar se retiro a sus casas pero no sin antes hacer bailar a la pareja de novios que estaban ahí (jejejejeje que rara historia ^_^)

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Akane no le hablaba a Nabiki pero por lo menos logro conseguir las fotos y quemarlas por lo que se sentía más tranquila.

Y con respecto a Ranma no pasaba en la casa Tendo al final su mama logro reconstruir su casa y se fue a vivir allá cosa que para akane era lo mejor porque no quería saber nada de él y ni nada del compromiso, mientras que ranma estaba alegre por ver restablecido el compromiso por que casi pierde a la mujer que ama aun cuando era su culpa.

Pero ese día era diferente pues porque akane se iba a ir de paseo con sus amigas pero el problema fue que ella mientras estaba saliendo ranma iba entrando y le provoco mucha curiosidad de adónde iba akane.

-adónde vas akane-pregunto ranma

-hola ranma, me voy de paseo adiós

-oye sabes hoy vine para pasar el día contigo-dijo ranma un tanto molesto

-lo siento, pero, primero yo no hubiese salido, segundo quiero ir con mis amigas y tercero no me puedes obligar a quedarme-dijo esto mientras seguía saliendo del dojo Tendo ignorando los reclamos de su prometido oficial y futuro esposo.

Ya a lo lejos akane suspiro estaba un tanto nerviosa cuando lo vio porque ella lo veía cada vez mas guapo, pero era eso algo que quería arrancarse de su mente y sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar sin rumbo hasta que cruzo la calle sin fijarse por donde iba cuando despertó de su ensoñación estaba en mitad de una carretera con un camión que venía a su dirección pitando como loco para evitar que la chica fuese lastimada pero ella se quedo estática no movió ni un pelo, cuando pensó que era su fin unos brazos la tomaron y salto inmediatamente a la vereda y cuando despertó estaba en los brazos de Ranma y entonces empezó a llover.

Akane se abrazo a él y se puso a llorar mientras que el corazón de ranma estaba muerto de miedo casi la perdía si no hubiese sido por que decidió seguirla ella ya hubiese muerto o si no estaría en un estado grave.

-Akane en que estabas pensando- le empezó a regañar

-…..-ella no decía nada

-que susto akane tienes que tener cuidado enserio casi me matas akane entiende enserio eres importante para mí-dijo ranma casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-´…lo….sien….to..-ella no pudo más se sentía débil el susto le dejo muy marcado y no podía ni siquiera pararse.

-akane te voy a llevar a casa-dijo ranma

-no…no puedo…tengo que toparme con mis amigas-dijo akane

-hoy no lo siento pero no me arriesgare a que te pase algo-dijo ranma con el ceño serio.

Akane se abraso a ranma y el empezó a saltar por los techos así hasta que llegaron al dojo Tendo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se imaginaba era que sus padres pensaban casarlos ese mismo día (haaaaaa cierto ranma sigue siendo hombre por que por eso se fue a china jejejejeje)

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Akane estaba enfrente de una playa esperando el amanecer recordando rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo hasta el momento.

FLASH BACK

Ella llegaba en shock a casa y apenas llega para estar en calma le votan la noticia que se casara en 5 días haciendo que esta muchacha en su estado se desmayase.

Cuando despertó la llevaron a todos lados para los preparativos de la boda el vestido el pastel los regalos las invitaciones.

Andaba por todo lugar y pensaba si sería buena idea casarse con ranma al final la dejo es cierto que le aviso pero ni una sola carta se digno a enviar.

Se dirigió a la casa de ukyo pero no estaba, así que se fue a la casa de shampoo y al entrar:

FELICIDADES AKANE

Estaban todas las chicas excepto kodachi que no superaba la perdida de ranma y en ese momento le empezaron a hacer la fiesta de despedida ella reía y jugaba pero la intrigaba todavía la guardaba en su corazón, tiempo después cuando se acabo la fiesta les comento esto a ukyo y a shampoo pero ellas no dijeron nada solo la abrasaron y le dijeron que si cambia de opinión podría arrepentirse toda su vida a sí que lo piense bien.

Es cierto ella no pensó que podría arrepentirse haciendo que tomara la decisión de casarse con Ranma y al día siguiente vistió un hermoso vestido de color blanco y se preparaba para ser esposa de ranma Saotome el chico que le robo el corazón con su singular sonrisa y las pocas veces que veía su cara de seriedad o preocupación por ella.

Así que bajo las gradas y fue al Dojo donde estaba Ranma nervioso pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella se acerco y el discurso comenzó y todo iba bien hasta la parte que dice: "Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"

En ese momento una chica de cabello negro con una risa lunática dijo yo me opongo y lanzo una boba a los pies de la novia haciendo que la bomba se pegue en el suelo del dojo el cual iba explotar todo mundo salió corriendo pero ella empezó a enloquecer y no dejo que nadie salga.

En ese momento ranma cogió de la mano de akane y dijo- cura termine- el cura siguió hasta la parte que dice "entonces los declaro marido y mujer" haciendo que kodachi enloquezca mas y entrase a matar a cuchillo a akane, ranma la tomo de las mano y rápidamente la ato cogió a akane y la beso sin previo aviso y dijo ya nos casamos.

Salió corriendo y el dojo exploto en mil pedacitos (T.T Soun estaba choro y baba jejejeje)

Ukyo cogió a kodachi y salió corriendo con ella y la dejo en un psiquiatra necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

La fiesta se celebro en el patio como ya estaba de acuerdo eso de todas formas la comida no fue destruida, la fiesta continuo akane estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar solo se dejo llevar por Ranma ahora su esposo.

END FLASH BACK

Así es ahora se encontraba en su luna de miel pero no se sentía bien no con lo que paso el día que salieron de paseo por que les informaron que dos hermano tatewuaki (no sé cómo se escribe perdonaran la ignorancia jeje) se habían escapado y que era muy peligroso que uno se tope con ellos.

Ella veía que la luz salía con más rapidez cuando alguien, la tomo de la cintura la levanto y le dio medio vuelta con mucha delicadeza.

-akane pensé que kuno o kodachi te secuestraron-dijo ranma abrasando a akane

-jeje….los siento- fue lo que dijo ella

Ranma la abrazo por la cintura y la beso akane se abrazo al cuello del muchacho y la seguía besando con total amor y pasión, pero akane no podía seguir por qué no se sentía segura de muchas cosa todavía así que se separo y se sentó y a ranma le dejo con ganas otra vez pero él la iba a esperar el tiempo suficiente.

Al regresar a Japón los dos estaban felices la pasaron bien en la luna de miel, y se sentía muy unidos. (No me digan que no saben jejeje lo que paso en la luna de miel)

1 MES DESPUES

Akane regresaba del consultorio del doctor tofu, y fue casa y subió a su habitación en donde compartía la cama con su esposo.

-Ranma Querido, levántate-dijo akane dulcemente

-hash…..si que pasa mi vida-dijo ranma

-ehh….eto….si es positiva-dijo akane

-ahhhh…de que me hablas-dijo ranma con confusión

-bobo… si estoy embarazada-dijo apenada

Ranma salto de la alegría y la abrazo-esta noche les avisamos a todos de la noticia SIP-dijo el

-SIP- contesto ella.

En la noche les contaron y abrieron vino para tomar para festejar y también se enteraron de que Kasumi se casaría con el doctor y que Nabiki gano una beca para el extranjero, akane iba a tomar una copa y ranma no le permitió y le dijo- recuerda que ahora debes cuidarte –le dijo sonriéndole.

Todo continuo bien pero Ranma sintió dos sombras afuera y los hombres de la casa también las sintieron y también akane.

-ranma sientes eso, es muy fuerte-dijo akane preocupada

-si lo sé necesitaremos ayuda de nuestros amigos-dijo Ranma

Se paro akane acompañada de Ranma y llamaron a Ukyo y shampoo y dijeron que venían inmediatamente todos entraron por la puerta de atrás, akane les conto que estaba embarazada y luego lo de las sombras todos estaban listos para la batalla y akane dijo que iba pelear y todos le gritaron: "que deje de ser imprudente que les va dar nietos o si no sobrinos y para una persona que le iba a dar un hijo y que deben cuidarla.

Las chicas cuidarían de las hermanas tendo.

Y por supuesto cuidarían más de una chica que aunque nadie lo cree refunfuñaba por ir a la batalla.

Las sombras eran mas rápidas y la batalla empezó con gritos de un lado y por otro lado las chicas que estaban dentro estaban asustadas no entendían que ocurría afuera así hasta que empezó a llover la noche se empezó hacer madrugada todos estaban llenitos de golpes.

Y las sombras para evitar ser vistas dijeron:"volveremos todas las noches hasta ver a la mujer que tienen el niño"


	4. Chapter 4

Escribo por diversión los personajes no me pertenecen son de rumiko takahashi gg.

Por Que a mi

Cap4. La leyenda

Por Alexandra loor

_Las chicas cuidarían de las hermanas tendo._

_Y por supuesto cuidarían más de una chica que aunque nadie lo cree refunfuñaba por ir a la batalla._

_Las sombras eran más rápidas y la batalla empezó con gritos de un lado y por otro lado las chicas que estaban dentro estaban asustadas no entendían que ocurría afuera así hasta que empezó a llover la noche se empezó hacer madrugada todos estaban llenitos de golpes._

_Y las sombras para evitar ser vistas dijeron:"volveremos todas las noches hasta ver a la mujer que tienen el niño"_

La leyenda cuenta que hace años se escogía a una mujer para salvar el mundo de los espíritus y monstros, pero quedaron atrapados bajo un hechizo, por lo que no volvieron a salir más, una familia se encargaría de cuidar el hechizo y mantenerlo pero solo se lo podía hacer echando otro hechizo cada 100 años para fortalecer el primer hechizo que fue colocado.

La familia de Noriko (la mama de akane) se debían encargar de ese hechizo pero pasando las décadas las familia dejo de hacerlo así hasta que llego el turno de noriko habían pasado 100 años y cuando ella se entero decidió guardar el secreto de su familia y no le conto a sound por miedo a que algo grave ocurriera.

Ella trato de componer el hechizo pero era muy débil por lo que se sello por unos años pero ahora se estaba volviendo a abrir por lo que era urgente la intervención de los tendo pero en especial de akane saotome.

Todo esto contaba la señora de la casa Hotaru a su descendencia para explicar el por qué debía ser secuestrada Akane.

-No entiendo, como sabe que es esa chica-dijo un discípulo

-simple esto ya estaba escrito-dijo con una mirada fría y seria que calaría hasta los huesos.

**En el dojo tendo**

-quienes eran esos y que se creen-decía el maestro happosai

-no se –dijo cologne

-pero si sabemos algo-acoto shampoo

-si es cierto- dijo ukyo

-buscan a akane-dijo sound, para luego ponerse llorar y pensar que su hija y su nieto estaban en peligro.

-a mí, pero, porque a mi-dijo akane nerviosa.

**-**no sé, pero sé que es algo muy grave que incube a la familia tendo-dijo cologne seria

-como-dijo nabiki

-es cierto nosotros no sabemos nada-dijo kasumi angustiada pero con su dulce voz.

-debe ser algo de su madre-dijo happosai sin pensarlo dos veces era de broma lo que decía, pero no sabe cuán ciertas son sus palabras.

-pero aun cuando digan que solo es de la familia Tendo, no me importara por que también soy de la familia-decía ranma-porque akane es saotome es mi familia y esposa.

Entonces de repentino ataque los muros que rodean la casa se cayeron al suelo dejando ver a las sombras, todos se prepararon para el ataque (akane tú no puedes ir ya sé que quieres pero que va a pasar con tu hijo _**deja de ser necia y siéntate**_).

-Cologne y Happosai protejan a las hermanas tendo adentro-dijo Ranma

-shampoo y mouse no permitan que pasen para donde happosai y cologne-dijo ryoga

-ukyo y ryoga vengan conmigo hay que detenerlos de una buena vez –dijo ranma

Todos estaban en sus puestos de batalla listos entonces, la Señora de la casa se asomo rápidamente y poniéndose primera de todos los de su casa para hablar.

-Mi nombre es hotaru es pero que no se molesten pero solo quiero por un momento a la jovencita akne tendo su familia dejo algo incompleto y necesitamos terminarlo con un sacrificio-dijo la señora hotaru.

-Queee no crea que le voy a dar a mi esposa junto con mi hijo-dijo ranma

-ohm lo siento entonces-dijo hotaru

Se empezó a mover tan rápido que era casi imposible que la vieran ahí pero todos sentían los golpes que les daba la vieja ranma le logro dar un golpe haciendo que ella fuera más lento dando lugar a que puedan defenderse los demás

La pelea se hiso muy intensa todos lograron adaptarse y se pusieron a pelear a tal punto que la rapidez que ryoga, ukyo, shampoo, mouse y ranma ya no se los veía por completo solo partes de sí mismos.

La pelea estuvo así hasta que la vieja esa, salió del medio de todos y dijo:

-están listos-dijo de modo victorioso

-quue-dijeron todos

-aquí los elegidos están habré el canal para serrar lo que un día se serró a la fuerza por el bien de la humanidad.-dijo hotaru.

Todos fueron arrastrados por arte d magia hacia un agujero negro, ranma se fue donde akane y la abrazo protegiéndola ya que se quedo inconsciente igual que todos los que entraron ranma fue el último en desmayarse.

Ranma se levanto y vio que akane estaba a su lado dormida en una colchoneta todos cayeron en algunas parecidas se levantaron akane no se levantaba.

-akane, akane, akane-dijo ranma

-no se levantara, está muerta-Dijo hotaru

-Quuuee-dijo ranma

-si, por eso los traje aquí, para que la rescataran, verán ella al entrar aquí dio su espíritu involuntariamente como sacrificio pero como sigue en este espacio ella sigue viva pero pronto nosotros nos tenemos que ir en unas horas nos sacaran d aquí con el cuerpo de akane y morirá sin que nadie pueda evitarlo y también su hijo el que lleva ahí, aurita está vivo pero en 4 horas ella morirá por eso hay que ir a ver su espíritu y rescatarlo de una manera que los sellos permanezcan y ella sobreviva-dijo Hotaru

-Me valen los tontos sellos donde esta akane-dijo Ranma irritado

-veras si los sellos no se cuiden y se salen ella se quedara por que entregar sus cuerpo por decisión propia-dijo Hotaru

-Kasumi y Nabiki cante la canción que le cantaban a akane hasta que volvamos si dejan de cantar se va angustiar y puede pasar lo peor-dijo Hotaru

-si –dijeron ambas mujeres

Todos se fueron incluso las momias a rescatar a akane mientras iban viendo sueños de akane que tenía desde el comienzo como el que su mama no haya muerto o el de que tofu le quisiera o el que ranma alagara su comida que le dijera que le quería o en su boda una magnifica boda o cosas con ranma que hacían que ranma se ruboricé, y además que ranma rechazara a sus otras prometidas de una vez por todas y él se quedara con ella pero eso ya había pasado así que era otro sueño cumplido.

Pero en donde estaban sus sueños por cumplir.

-todos sus sueños esta aquí, pero los sueños por cumplir están desapareciendo porque su cuerpo está admitiendo la muerte por eso deje a kasumi y a nabiki con akane para que dieran paz a su cuerpo-dijo hotaru.

Todos llegaron a un punto donde tenían que pelear contra akane pero no debían lastimarla o podía pasar algo muy grave por eso esquivaban a las akanes torpes de secundaria pero la akane de universidad era más complicada por que te podía golpear pero tú no debías golpearlas.

Shampoo y ukyo se quedaron atrás con las Akanes mas adelante estaban el ranma de secundaria y los de universidad y eso si que era una batalla ya que peleaban con el hombre que akane adoraba y se le golpeaban no sabía que sucedería.

Ranma no le toco más que pegar a todos sus yos pero en donde kasumi y nabiki akane lloraba de tristeza por su hombre amado era golpeado con severidad, ellas seguían cantando pero no sabía cuanto durarían si seguían así.

Así hasta que llegaron a un templo en donde se daría la batalla final todos listos se pusieron en guardia cuando de pronto les empezó hotaru a atacar a todos, ellos tuvieron que volver a hacerse rápidos por que el espacio que estaban todos era lento tanto que sus golpes iban el doble de lento.

Ella de pronto desapareció y una cosa horrible como demonio se apareció ate ellos la batalla empezó todos salieron lastimados e incluso ese demonio que los estaba atacado la batalla continuo hasta que ellos se empezaron a agotar ranma siguió peleando con todas sus fuerzas dando puñetes por un lado y golpes por otro hasta que lo golpeo en la nuca ranma se quedo inconsciente.

_**Sueño ranma**_

-Ranma, ranma, Ranma-decía una voz como el viento

-Quien eres-dijo ranma

-Ranma ayúdame-escucho ranma

-Akane en donde estas-dijo

-Ayúdame no quiero morir quiero tener una familia ayúdame-decía Akane

_**Afuera del sueño**_

Todos seguían combatiendo con todas sus armas no se iban a dar por vencidos no tan fácilmente así que la pelea continuo aun cuando Ranma no peleaba.

_**Sueño ranma**_

-akane en donde estas-decía ranma desesperado

-ranma ayúdame, abrásame, quédate a mi lado-decía akane

De pronto ranma vio a akane llorando agachada la cabeza pidiendo auxilio.

El corrió donde ella estaba y la cogió de las manos y luego la abraso.

-Que haces aquí-dijo akane

-no se-dijo el

-como que no sabes-dijo ella

-es que no se-dijo el

-es que no puedes estar aquí porque es donde yo voy a permanecer siempre en esta oscuridad-decía ella

-como que por siempre-dijo molesto

-si es la forma de entregarme en sacrifico sin sentir nada debo quedarme por 100 años viva sin vivir y muerta sin morir-dijo ella

-No entiendo nada-dijo ranma

-Aquí es donde voy a morir-dijo ella

-no akane no vas a morir aquí he venido a rescatarte así que no te preocupes-dijo el

De repente escucharon unas suaves voces.

-akane escuchas eso-dijo el

-si por-dijo ella

-esas son las voces de tus hermanas están aquí para rescatarte mientras las escuches estarás bien yo debo volver para salvarte y confía que te sacare de aquí cueste lo que me cueste por favor solo cree en mi solo en mi por favor-dijo el

_**Afuera del sueño**_

-Que está pasando-dijo ranma

-veras cuando te desmayaste seguimos paleando y descubrimos que tenía un punto débil y el punto débil es que una chica le deteste-dijo ryoga mientras le bajaba una gota de anime

-ahhhhh.-dijo ranma mientras observaba que shampoo le gritaba esa palabra para desconcentrarlo y mouse le pegaba después.

Todos siguieron hasta que el camino se acabo.

Cuando llegaron una voz grito: jajajajaja creyeron que me engañarían pues miren el cuerpo de akane va a regresar lo que ella necesita es una flor que en sus sueños este pero solo la puede coger un familiar muy cercano para ella es decir tu ranma saotome pero no podrás por más que intentes jaja….adonde se fueron todos

Todos salieron corriendo es cierto el tiempo se acababa entonces ranma empezó a saltar y antes de que le cayera el hechizo el entendió que flor era entonces dijo:

-la tengo

La voz dijo: Cual es la flor de akane?

-ryoga golpéame-dijo ranma

-pero porque-dijo el

-solo hazlo-dijo ranma

-está bien-

Lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente entonces él vio a akane calmada pero preocupada corrió hacia ella y la beso.

-tú eres la flor-dijo ranma

-como supiste-dijo la voz

-ella aparecía en todos sus sueños, ella quiere vivir por eso se necesita así misma para vivir y yo fui el único que obtuvo esa flor al haberme casado con ella, soy el familiar más cercano a ella y el único que la puede coger y amar como yo.

-está bien acepto mi derrota Ranma Saotome te devolveré a tu mujer y serrare el sello, porque ganaste sin lastimar nada importante.-dijo la voz

-que era muy importante que no debía dañar-dijo el

-los sueños de ella que ya se hicieron realidad, porque si lo hacías ella iba a morir por falta de esperanza-dijo la voz

De repente una luz cubrió a todos y salieron de ahí todos quedaron inconscientes en el patio y sound y Genma nunca fueron por que se escondieron en la cocina.

**Tiempo más tarde**

Todos estaba felices celebrado el baby shower de akane (no sé cómo se escribe baby shower gg lo siento) y ranma muy feliz de tener todo lo quería cerca a akane y a su hijo, no volvería a apartarse mas de ella nunca más ni por una tonta maldición, si, jamás se alejaría de lo único que le da vida y esperanza todos los días, su mujer y su hijo o hija por que la vida no podía ser mejor para el de lo que ya era.

**Fin**

Hola por fin termine esta historia me costó terminarla gg gracia por los reviews y por favor envíen mas para seguir haciendo historia divertidas gracias.


End file.
